No Air for Bella
by crazygunbladergirl
Summary: A songfic based off of "No Air" by Jordin Sparks. It basically summarizes Bella's depression during New Moon. When she first met Edward, she couldn't breathe because of how stunning he was. Now she can't breathe because he's gone. BellaxEdward duh.


_So now I'm trying my hand at a Twilight fanfic. This is based off of "No Air," by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown. I think it fits lol. Be nice. This is my first adventure into songfics, and I know it's really short... And I may have rushed through it a little. But tell me what y'all think so I can write more songfics.  
So yeah, enjoy! :D_

* * *

**No Air for Bella**

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air..._

When she first fell in love with him, she couldn't breathe whenever she saw him.

_If I should die before I wake, it's cause you took my breath away_...

Even as he kissed her she had to remind herself to keep breathing. But back then it was okay; she liked not being able to breathe as long as he was there.

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air..._

He had told her in the woods that afternoon, under a new moon, that he didn't want to be around her anymore. Then he was gone.

_I'm here alone, didn't want to leave..._

Suddenly, she felt like she was choking.

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete..._

She fell to the ground and stared at the moonless sky.

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand._

October.

November.

December.

January.

_But how do you expect me to live alone with just me, when my world revolves around you..._

Months passed in a blur. She became lifeless, empty. She had lived for him; she only wanted to be with him. With that vital part of her missing, though, what was there to live for?

_It's so hard for me to breathe..._

Every night, the same nightmare, the same gaping hold. Waking up with a scream, she felt her chest bursting open. He was gone, and he had taken her heart with him. She could never forget him, no matter what he had said to make her let go of him.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air._

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air._

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there... No air, no air..._

She constantly found herself grabbing her stomach to keep it from ripping open. She was choking in her loneliness, in her misery... She couldn't be around anything that reminded her of him. No music, no photos, no outings, no romantic movies.

_No air..._

Then she heard that voice in Port Angeles.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew..._

She sat on the motorcycle and sped down the road. She felt as though she was flying.

_Right off the ground to float to you..._

She stood on the edge of the cliff, waves crashing below her, as the wind playfully caressed her hair.

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real..._

Every time she put herself in danger, she would hear his voice. She could live another day as long as she heard that voice.

_Somehow I'm still alive inside..._

She would do anything to hear that voice, even if it meant risking her life. She needed that one small memory.

_You took my breath, but I survived..._

The four men at the bar smiled at her.

The motorcycle spun, and she flew off.

She took a deep breath and jumped off of the cliff.

_I don't know how, but I don't even care._

She felt her lungs giving out as the water engulfed her. She couldn't back up to the surface. She couldn't breathe.

_Got me out here in the water so deep..._

Sure, she was rescued, and she wasn't trying to kill herself. But he didn't know that. He couldn't live in a world without her in it.

_Tell me how you gonna be without me..._

Running through those forgein streets, surrounded by people in scarlet, she frantically searched for him. The clock was slowly ticking, the hand inching around toward noon. Soon it would be too late...

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe._

They were led to the Volturi, through mazes of cold, damp sewers. Maybe they would die after all, but she was with him now. Dying would be better than being separated from him again. At least now she could breathe.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air._

_Can't live, can't breathe with now air._

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there... No air, no air..._

On the plane she refused to sleep. She was alive, he was alive, and they were together. He assured her that he would stay with her, always. He, too, couldn't breathe without her.

_Tell me how you gonna be without me..._

Together again, in his arms, she could breathe. The gaping hole in her chest was filled once again. When he kissed her, she had to remind herself to keep breathing. But this time, she liked having no air, because he had taken her breath away with his presence.

_No air..._

_No air..._


End file.
